The Whispering Of The Wind
by Yellowumbrellas13
Summary: The world never revolved around me, but I always felt that it did. Then, I had a wake-up call. I was forgotten. My name cast off the Earth and everyone who did remember me were long gone. I don't know why it happened because I was recognisable, important even, but that didn't stop them. Maybe I was too mean. Enough with the sentimentality, from now on, the world will belong around
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: This is my story, and If you find it on Wattpad, I didn't steal it. The account that it is posted on is my account (the username is the same). I just wanted to add this story to because Wattpad is lacking in areas that I really need, and this site isn't. To rephrase, this is mine, I just put it on Wattpad and . I can't steal from myself, and even if I wanted to steal a story, I don't have the paitence to copy word for word each chapter because Wattpad also doesn't allow people to highlight text.**

Everybody has their problems. Some seem bigger than others. They might plague people daily, weekly, monthly, or even their hourly. Yes, everyone has problems.

Some people always have the spotlight on them, no matter how much they try and hide from it.

Some are so obsessive and self-conscious that they freak out when even the smallest things go wrong.

Some try so hard to be an individual that they don't know how to work in a team.

Some people are so scared of themselves and everything around them that nobody notices their true talent.

Some people are so unique that they come off as crazy or strange.

Some put on such a good mask that no one bothers to attempt to see past it.

Though all of those situations are important, this isn't about them. It's about my situation. It's about me. The girl so lost in time that she doesn't even fit into the background. Not that I should ever be associated with the word background, but no one ever cared to fix that.

I'm going to tell you the story of my life. Of my problems. Of my problems. Of my failures. And this might sound self-centered, but this is my story. The story of me, Charlotte Black.

 **Hi! This is my first story ever on , and I'm excited please read my disclaimer above because I don't want to get reported for posting my own story on a different site. I'll verify it on my Wattpad account where this story is originally posted if you don't believe me. Anyway, I wanted to add this to this website because I feel like there are more people I can relate to here than on Wattpad, but I'll still post there. Originally, I wanted this story to be on , but i didn't have a computer handy and since Wattpad has mobile updating, I just did it there. I'm going to try not to press for reviews, but It would be really helpful for constructive criticism. Wattpad readers definitely lack in that, but readers, from what I've seen, generally don't. That's all I have to say because this is getting long.**

 **Thank You, Yellow**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yellow is back! I'm sorry if you got impatient, but another chapter is here. I know this sounds like Prologue pt. 2 (it really is), but I believe that prologues should be short and sweet and if I added this it wouldn't have made it that. Also, I said this last chapter as a disclaimer (it should've been a claimer instead), but this story is mine. I posted it on Wattpad under the username Yellowumbrellas with the same title. you can find it on there if you ever get impatient or I am really slow, It has some pictures that I'm not sure I can , but I'll see what I can do because is way better than Wattpad when it comes to Fanfics (obviously). Ok, this has gotten too long, so I'll stop here enjoy.**

I guess the best way to tell you about me is to start from the beginning. Not as far back as my ancestors. No, that would take a lot of time and a lot of research. I'm just going to tell you about my parents.

I suppose I shall tell you about my father first. My father was known by many names. The better son, the man with the snake on his arm, and the most recognisable, Regulus Arcturus Black. You probably didn't know he had a daughter. Or even children at all. Well, he had three children, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'll just tell you about his titles, starting with the better son.

You think you know everything about how he got this title? Well, you don't. You only know this story from the other son's point of view, but right now that point of view doesn't matter. This one does. The one from the better son's point of view. Let's proceed, shall we?

His older brother was always a big disappointment to his family. I'm not using that word for accuracy, but for its general-ness. Anyway, that statement was a very well known fact. And his parents decided that since one of their sons went wrong, then they would do anything in their power to prevent that from happening to the other. And it worked. Little Regulus grew up to be the perfect son. The son that fit into the Black family like a missing puzzle piece. Then, one day, he took it to far. That was how he became the man with the snake on his arm.

Hr didn't realize that it was too far until he got tortured for the first time. Poor little pampered, sheltered, cocky Slytherin boy pushed straight from the kiddie pool to the shark tank just because of his parents. This situation sounds familiar, right? It reminds you of someone who may or may not be called Draco Malfoy. Yeah, their stories are similar enough, but they are NOT the same.

Back to the man with the snake on his arm. After that first time, he already wanted to get out, but he knew that the only way to get out was by death. He wasn't ready for that. At least, not yet. Then he met my mother.

I suppose it is the right time to tell you about my mother.

Everywhere she went, my mother always stuck out. Whether it was because the black streak that marred her perfect straight blonde hair, or the almost glowing purple eyes that brightened her face. She never chose to look like that. She was born they way, and no one could change it. Not even her.

My mother never fit in. Everyone always looked at her because of something that she couldn't control. This situation also sounds familiar, right? It reminded me of a dear friend of mine, Harry Potter. Not anymore. That right there was where all the similarities stopped.

My mother looked strange because of the divine blood in her veins, but that is a story for another time. Or maybe never. I might decide not to tell you. Anyway, she was technically a pureblood. No one needs to know that little piece of information above, do they? I don't think so.

My mother was a sick woman. She'd been looked at by the beat healers around the world, and when they had no conclusion, she turned to muggle doctors, with the same results. her time was running out and she knew it, but she wanted a family so badly. Nothing was looking up for her, and the best thing at the moment was to give up. So she did. She was focusing more on surviving rather than living. Just an empty shell with a drive. Until she met my father.

Before I tell you about that, I feel like I'm forgetting something important. Yes. My mother's name. Her name is Alaine Caprice Beliveau. Sorry about bad memory. Now onto the meeting.

Believe it or not, they met in Diagon Alley. During a Death eater raid. He was doing what he was told, ransacking a shop and harassing its inhabitants. That shop was the exact same shop that she was getting potions for her sickness. I don't want to be cliché, but when he first saw her, everything clicked. And, since he didn't have much time, he decided to act.

Hr walked up to her, after checking that on other death eaters were looking and he told her to run and hide. He said he would come back and get her in an hour inside the shop.

I don't know why, but she decided that he was trustworthy. I mean, if I were her, I wouldn't have given him the time of day. Anyway, she hid in a storage closet (a place where nobody else was smart enough to think about) and came out after an hour to see a good looking man sitting at a table. She assumed it was the guy from earlier (How could she know? He had a mask on.) and walked up to him.

She asked," Are you the man who told me to hide?"

"Yeah," he answered, smiling widely at her. Thus beginning a nice, but relatively short, relationship.

Three hours turned to three days turned to three weeks turned to three months turned to three years.

The got married six months after they met. Not long after their first child was born. A pale skinned boy with straight black hair with the name of Christophe Castor Black.

He was sick too, much to my mother's dismay, but she kept hope.

Then three years later, Regulus decided that he could defeat Voldemort, or at least, help the person who would. Alaine said no. She was pregnant and dying and she didn't want her children without parents, but Regulus didn't listen. He did what he did with the result of death (you know how this happened). Alaine left with three children and a message from Kreacher.

Regulus Arcturus Black died on June 18, 1996. The same day that his twin daughters were born.

Sagitta Charlotte Black (me) with curly black hair and Carina Felice Black with straight blonde hair. Both of the girls with pale skin.

Alaine raised her children for as long as she could, but as it came closer to her death, it became overwhelming. She decided it was time to put her children in someone else's care.

She separated her children. She didn't want to, but she had to protect them, so she sent Christophe and Sagitta to Sirius Black, Regulus' older brother, and she sent Carina to her younger sister, Alba Marie Natale (née Beliveau).

A day later, on October 15, 1996, she died. Both her and Regulus's wills safe at Gringotts. Thus the end of their relationship.


End file.
